User talk:Intemet Internet/Archive 2
Bored. I'm frickin bored. |Intemet Internet| 19:18, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Archive don't delete....as per PvX:ARCHIVE (i've done it this time) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:51, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Wrong name too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:58, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::yeah im not really gonna post stuff anymore...this place is really annoying. i was cleaning out the page |Intemet Internet| 16:55, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Mini skill bar use that will give you something like: ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:48, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :k thanks phenaxkian |Intemet Internet| 20:46, 22 May 2008 (EDT) I've been wondering.. how do you guys seem to know whenever someone asks a question, even on his or her userpage? i know you could watch every single user's userpage and talk page, but that seems odd.. |Intemet Internet| 17:14, 28 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 17:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::But i've been using minor change box...so im guessing that this recent changes is only for special people to see? *edit* god, i have to stop forgetting to sign. |Intemet Internet| 17:25, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Lot of special people here then. O.o-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 19:32, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Recent Changes shows Minor Edits, the difference is that you can hide them if you want. --71.229 19:58, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::rofl, i thought the special:recent changes meant it was special....nvm. ty. |Intemet Internet| 21:49, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Ursan Norn Tournament Farming Build Ranger/Necromancer Expertise: 12+1+3 Blood Magic: 12 This build may look dumb, but it has worked for me and here's how to use it. As soon as each round starts, cast Dwarven Stability and Lightning Reflexes. When you are adjacent to the foe, cast Snow Storm. I brought Vampiric Bite along in the case of Mhenlo; he is a 55er, and Vampiric Bite is a one-hit K.O. for him. For anyone else, after you've casted Snow Storm, use Whirling Defense (before Dwarven Stability is out) and then activate Ursan. You should be able to kill him or her with ease. This entire process takes about 15 seconds as of the start of the match. :Was wondering what was w/ that... ~~ 17:22, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::eh, the little blue box? yeah i figured out not to try and tab paragraphs. |Intemet Internet| 17:23, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::No, Vamp Touch. ~~ 17:24, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ah, yeah its the only way for this, or i think any ursan build, to kill mhenlo. and because you only need the expertise, i figured may as well use the blood. |Intemet Internet| 17:26, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::By the way, if you're having energy management problems, just kick Snow Storm out. it isn't entirely necessary, but it does nice damage, as once youre adjacent to a guy, the dont really kite out of its way. and it helps speed of the death process. :) |Intemet Internet| 17:27, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ehhh, and the sup rune isn't necessary either, I just happen to have it on my guy. |Intemet Internet| 17:30, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Any thoughts or suggestions on this or any of my builds? I made another ranger Glass Arrows build but i forgot the specific skills i bring. |Intemet Internet| 17:28, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::This does not work on evennia. I guess ill just have to tweak it and keep using it until i get the enemies it can beat (which is most of them). |Intemet Internet| 16:43, 29 May 2008 (EDT)